This invention relates to convertible sofas, and in particular to a convertible sofa deployable between a sofa orientation and a bed orientation, and the sofa frame therefor.
Convertible sofas are well known, and have been made and used for over a century. Sophisticated, complex foldable frameworks have been developed, as well as simple readily convertible structures. An example of a simple structure is U.S. Pat. No. 7,685,655. An example of a more complex structure is U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,287.
The present invention has been developed for use in a recreational vehicle, where space normally is very limited, although the invention could be used in any type of dwelling, as well. Given the need for compactness, all elements in the invention are included in the sofa orientation, and are used when it is converted to the bed orientation.